Star Wars/L
Lah'mu Lah'mu was a rather barren world. It was an agrarian planet with several silica-based planetary rings. It was noted for its black sand beaches, mountains, plateaus, and fertile lowlands. Other natural phenomena included geysers and volcanoes. The planet's crust, split numerous times during its early geographic life, was fertile and rich with minerals and soils brought to the surface during this turbulent period. In 13 BBY, a revolutionary named Saw Gerrera helped an Imperial defector named Galen Erso and his family find sanctuary on the remote planet of Lah'mu. The world was bleak, but serene, and Galen took up farming. The Imperials managed to track him down however, and advanced on the Erso homestead. Galen's wife, Lyra Erso, contacted Saw Gerrera, who then came to help. Galen was taken in by the Imperials, and Lyra was killed. Saw took charge over their young daughter, Jyn Erso. Lando Calrissian Lando Calrissian is a suave gambler and scoundrel who had the great fortune of conning his way into becoming the administrator of Cloud City. An old rival of Han Solo, Lando once owned the Millennium Falcon, a fact that Lando is quick to remind Solo about at every given opportunity. Landspeeder Lars moisture farm The Lars moisture farm was located in the Great Chott Salt Flat on Tatooine. It was originally owned by Cliegg Lars and his family. Following the death of his first wife, Cliegg bought the slave Shmi Skywalker and granted her freedom. He married Shmi and she came to live with him on the moisture farm. Following the passing of Cliegg, ownership of the farm went to his son, Owen Lars, who married a woman named Beru Whitesun. In 19 BBY, Owen and Beru were visited by Obi-Wan Kenobi who gave him Shmi's infant grandson, Luke Skywalker - the son of Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Owen and Beru raised Luke, but were careful not to tell him the truth about his father. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, the Galactic Empire sent Zeta Squadron to Tatooine in search of two droids that were in possession of information that was vital to them. Having tracked the droids to the Lars homestead, they incinerated the aging couple, leaving scorch marks from the attack on the walls of their home. Luke then inherited the property following their deaths. Laze Loneozner Leia Organa Lela Nalle Mayn Lela Nalle is one of three humanoid triplets from the planet Commenor. Her sisters are Mya Nalle and Yma Nalle. Lela came to Coruscant around the year 22 BBY and studied architecture at Coruscant University. To earn extra money, her sisters and she began working as spies for a corrupt Ongree politician named Acros-Krik. It was in this capacity that Lela discovered Coruscant's night life. Lela, Mya and Yma were all visitors of the Outlander Club in the Uscru Entertainment District on the day that Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker captured the shape-changing assassin known as Zam Wesell. In 19 BBY, shortly following the end of the Clone Wars, the Nalle sisters spotted a Jedi padawan named Drake Lo'gaan gambling in the Uscru District. Recognizing that he was underage, they reported him to the local Imperial Stormtroopers. Lela later married and took on the full name Lela Nalle Mayn. Her husband and she had a daughter named Todra Mayn who would one day serve as a starfighter pilot in the New Republic. Lexrul Lexrul is a planet. Its one major point of interest is Sativran City. Lexrul is the birthplace of Orson Krennic, who later becomes a high-ranking officer in the First Galactic Empire. He was born fifty-one years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Life Day Lightsaber Lirin Car'n Lirin Car'n was a member of the Bith race. He was seen as a patron at Chalmun's Cantina in 0 BBY on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the establishment looking to book passage to the Alderaan system. Lirin was seen sitting at a table sharing a drink with Myo, Djas Puhr and Muftak. Lobot Logray Logray was an Ewok and the chief shaman and medicine man to the Ewoks living in Bright Tree Village on the forest moon of Endor. He worked alongside Chief Chirpa and was the one who suggested offering the captured Rebels up as human sacrifice to appease their "golden god", C-3PO. Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship Luke Skywalker Lumpawaroo Lutrillians Lyra Erso Lyra Erso was a human female and the wife of Galen Erso. They had a daughter named Jyn Erso, who was born one year after the onset of the Clone Wars. Galen Erso was a scientist employed by the First Galactic Empire, whereas Lyra was a geologist who specialized in the study of Khyber crystals - a very valuable mineral. Galen defected from the Empire and fled with his family. With the help of a revolutionary named Saw Gerrera they set up a homestead on the remote Outer Rim world of Lah'mu where they eked out a life as farmers. They remained safe for nearly four years. When Jyn was only eight-years-old, Imperial military director Orson Krennic tracked the Ersos down. While Galen intercepted Krennic and his squadron of Death Troopers outside, Lyra remained in doors to send off an emergency message to Saw Gerrera. She then had Jyn run and hide. As Galen spoke with Krennic, he told him that his wife had died, but Krennic didn't believe him and ordered his men to search their house. Lyra emerged, holding a blaster, and pointed it at Krennic. She defiantly told him, "You'll never win", at which point Krennic ordered his troops to shoot her down.